An Education
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt's still very shy and nervous about anything sex related so Blaine agrees to teach him what he knows. As they learn together both grow more close to each other than they could imagine. Things end up getting a little heated.


**I'm sitll not used to writing this kind of stuff so please be kind!**

Both Blaine and Kurt were momentarily lost in the the kiss. Blaine wanted to take things slow with Kurt, as he knew how uncomfortable Kurt was when it came to the subject of Sex or anything intimate. And he also wanted to go slow for himself. While he had fooled around a couple of times when he had gotten drunk at a party and had read a lot of information on the subject and appeared confident he was still a virgin and in fact sometimes as uncomfortable about the idea as Kurt was. But he wanted to make things special for Kurt. He wanted Kurt to slowly start thinking about the idea of having sex might not be so weird and gross. And Blaine wanted to make sure that when it happened both were ready and that it was special. He kenw Kurt's first kiss was stolen from him and he didn't want anything else stolen from Kurt.

He remembered how uncomfortable Kurt was about the idea of touching when they first started to make out. Whenever he tried to touch Kurt's shoulder he would jerk it away. Kurt explained to him then it was because every time he had been touched in the past people were shoving him into lockers or throwing him into dumpters. Any sort of physical contact like that made him uneasy as it was a knee jerk reaction to expect the worst. After that Blaine slowly tried to get Kurt used to touching, that it could be used for pleasure and not violence. He would sometimes just run his hands up and down Kurt's arm and caress his face while running his hands through his hair. Kurt would be tense at first but slowly the full body message eased him into some sense of comfort.

Now that the touching was all right the kissing had gotten a bit more intense and Blaine couldn't resist and stuck is tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt backed off, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stick your tongue in my mouth."

Blaine looked surprised.

"Haven't you ever heard of French Kissing Kurt?" How much didn't Kurt know? Kurt rolled his eyes a bit at the question.

"Of course I know what French Kissing is, I just...never understood it's appeal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...sticking your tongue downs omething's throat doesn't sound very romantic. I just don't get how it's such a turn on."

Blaine laughed a bit at that without meaning to and Kurt looked hurt.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No!"Blaine looked shocked. "No I'm sorry I laughed, it was just how you said it...I never thought about it like that but I can understandt he confusion." He sighed. "I guess the only way you can understand it is if you experience it...I can show you if you like," he added shyly and Kurt bit his lip. "In fact...if there's anything you don't understand or get about this kind of...stuff-"

"About sex?" Kurt asked bluntly, surprising him. He nodded.

"Yes, about sex. You can tell me and I can try and show you why people like those things so much." He realized he was flushing now. He had never really talked about this kind of stuff with anyone but he wanted to make sure things were special with Kurt andt hat Kurt was enjoying himself.

Kurt swallowed.

"You're...a virgin right?" He asked, aware of the fact that just because Blaine never had a boyfriend didn't mean that he was one. Blaine nodded.

"Yes...I mean I'm not going got lie. When I get drunk I kind of get overally friendly in case you've noticed-"

"I have," laughed Kurt softly.

"And I've fooled around some...but most of what I know comes from the internet and talking to some of my friends at Dalton."

Kurt looked surprised.

"Do you talk to them about gay sex?" He asked and Blaine blushed again at the bluntness.

"Not really, I mean they're not homophobic. They're willing to talk about it, and told me that, but they really can't help me in that arena," Blaine explained. "So I don't bother asking them about it, I just listen to their stories and try and learn a bit from them. I try and get some sort of idea...of what to do, and like I said the rest I learn on the internet."

Kurt nodded.

"I want this...to go slow," Blaine explained. "I want it to be right and special. I don't want to rush this."

"Neither do I," Kurt admitted.

"But...if you want to experiment...to...maybe fool around and try different things..."

It was Kurt's turn to flush.

"You mean like...oral sex?"

Blaine hated seeing how uncomfortable Kurt felt about this.

"Let's...just take this one step at a time okay?" He grabbed Kurt's hand. "But one day...maybe yes-if both of us are ready...I just want you to know I am willing to.. experiment if you are curious about something. To help show you why peopl love it so much. To make it...fun for you and less awkward and uncomfortable."

Kurt slowly nodded.

"That is, if you want me too," Blaine added, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. Kurt thought about what Blaine was offering, being a guide for Kurt during this awkward stage of learning what to do. And he knew he could use allt he help he could get. Plus it made him feel better that for the most part Blaine would be learning too. He nodded.

"I want to," he said firmly and Blaine looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Really." It was Kurt's turn to take Blaine's hand. "Who better to learn this stuff than with you? You've been...amazing to me Blaine. So patient, I know I must be frusterating and you probably want to mover quicker-"

"No," Blaine said quickly. "I don't, I don't want it to move any faster than you want it to move."

Kurt kissed him suddenly.

"That's what I mean, you're always so attentive to _my _needs and...what about yours?"

"What do you mean?"

It was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"You're so focused on my needs you never think about yours..Maybe not today but someday I'd like to return this favor and do something for you, something you might be afraid to ask."

Blaine's eyes shot wide at what Kurt was suggesting.

"Kurt are you talking about-"

Kurt placed his hands to his lips.

"But not today," he said seriously. Blaine nodded, and felt like stammering.

"Kurt you don't have to do ANYTHING you don't want to do, I don't expect you to return favors for me-"

"I know." Kurt nodded. "But I want to, when I'm ready I want to thank you properly." He smiled at Blaine, his eyes filled with passion and love. Blaine slowly nodded.

"Only...if you want to," he said quietly. "And only when you're ready."

Kurt grinned.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready." He leaned in to steal another kiss. "Now...how about you show me why frenching is such a turn on."

It was Blaine's turn to return the grin. He slowly leaned in and kissed Kurt. Their mouths pressed against each other's lips as the kissing got more intense and more passionate.

Slowly Blaine parted Kurt's lips with his tongue and entered his mouth. This time Kurt didn't back away. He ran his tongue gently across Kurt's teeth and then pressed it again Kurt's tongue as he slowly messages it with his own.

He heard Kurt give a breathy moan and smiled as he continued to run his tongue over Kurt's teeth and everywhere in Kurt's mouth, as if tasting him for the very first time. He had placed his hand on Kurt's thigh when he started kissing and slowly it climbed higher closer and closer towards Kurt's crotch.

He stopped and pushed away quickly. No way was Kurt ready for that kind of touching. Kurt looked surprised and dissapointed.

"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no," Blaine said quickly. "Of course not, you were _amazing_." Kurt flushed. "I just didn't want to get too carried away before you were ready," Blaine admitted and Kurt gave him a smile.

"Thank you," he said suddenly as he slowly kissed Blaine again.

"For what?"

"For...being so good to me. I don't deserve you."

Blaine started to shake his head but Kurt continued.

"And...for showing me why people love French Kissing so much. "He grinned at Blaine. "I think I finally understand."

Blaine smiled back.

"And I would love to practice some more," Kurt added, using Blaine's words for their first kiss. Blaine laughed at that.

"I thought we already were," he teased as both leaned in for another blissful kiss.


End file.
